Ganbatte, Naruto-kun!
by Rahma Lau
Summary: Naruto selalu kalah jika bertanding dengan Sasuke. Dia mengira dirinya masih sangat lemah. Sampai Hinata datang, akhirnya dia tau apa yang dimaksud 'kuat' sebenarnya. NaruHina. OOC. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!


Enjoy ( ‾-‾)σ …

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Warning : OOC parah, abal, dll.  
Pair : NaruHina  
Genre : Friendship (?), Romance  
Rate : T**

_Ket :  
Sasuke 11 tahun  
Naruto 11 tahun  
Hinata 10 tahun_

Konoha

Siang hari di hutan, ada dua orang laki-laki yang sepertinya sedang ingin memulai pertarungan. Mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jangan kira kau bisa mengalahkanku, Teme!" Naruto mulai bicara dengan percaya diri.

"Hn. Coba saja," tantang Sasuke sembari menyeringai.

BUAK

DUASH

DUK

BRUK

Setelah pertarungan sengit itu usai, Naruto pun ambruk dengan banyak luka di tubuhnya. Pemenangnya tentu saja Sasuke.

"Hanya latihan saja kau tidak bisa menang dariku, Dobe." ujarnya, tersenyum mengejek.

"Haah... Haah... Sialan kau!" pemilik mata biru itu mengumpat kesal. Dia berusaha berdiri dengan menahan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

Melihat Naruto yang susah payah berdiri, tidak tega, akhirnya Sasuke membantunya berdiri.

"Cih, berdiri saja lama. Aku mau pulang," cibirnya.

Merasa sangat sangat terhina, Naruto membalasnya dengan berteriak. "Pulang saja sana, brengsek! Lagian siapa juga yang minta tolong padamu!"

"Oh? Jadi kau tidak butuh bantuanku, hah?"

"YA! Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah minta bantuan padamu!"

"Hn. Begitu," Sasuke berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"He?"

Naruto baru saja akan melangkah dan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kakinya saat hendak berjalan.

"Ck, sial! Teme, bantu aku jalan!"

Dan dia baru saja sadar kalau Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"AH! Padahal tadi aku cuma bercanda!"

Dengan teriakan tersebut, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dengan menyeret kaki kirinya yang sakit.

Keesokan paginya, Naruto sedang berlatih mengenai sasaran dengan kunai yang banyak meleset dari target di tengah pohon.

"Haah... Haah... Haah," terengah-terengah, ia jatuh terduduk di tanah.

'Masih belum cukup. Ini masih belum cukup!' batinnya.

"Aku... tidak akan menyerah sampai bisa... Haah... mengalahkan Sasuke!"

Ia bangkit lagi dan kembali berlatih. Tanpa tau ada seseorang gadis yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Ganbatte ne, Naruto-kun..." bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Tengah hari rupanya sudah datang. Terik matahari yang menyengat kulit terasa lebih panas dari biasanya.

Naruto dengan bercucuran keringat, ambruk (lagi?) di tanah karena terlalu lelah berlatih.

Melihat kondisi Naruto yang sudah seperti itu, Hinata keluar dari balik pohon dan menghampirinya dengan membawa kotak bekal.

"Na-Naruto-kun," panggilnya, khawatir.

Mata birunya yang tadi terpejam, terbuka perlahan dan melihat seorang wanita berambut ungu pendek memandangnya dengan pandangan cemas.

"Oh, Hinata," tanya Naruto, setelah membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk, "Ada apa?"

"A-ano... Itu... Naruto-kun baik-baik saja?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja!" ujarnya, bersemangat.

Tapi, dari yang dilihat Hinata, Naruto tampak jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja'.

"Kau... Yakin?"

"Aku sangat yakin aku-"

Gruyukk

Suara perut Naruto yang sedang kosong, menyadarkannya.

"-Yah, mungkin ada sedikit masalah dengan perut,"

"Ka-kalau mau, silahkan!" ucap Hinata, sembari memberikan kotak bekalnya pada Naruto.

"Ha? Itu kan bekalmu,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tadi aku sudah makan. I-ini..."

Naruto menerima bekal dari Hinata dan membukanya.

"Kalau begitu... Itadakimasu!"

Dia mengambil satu onigiri salmon dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Hmm... Ini enak sekali,"

"Hah? Ah, a-arigatou," jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah.

"A-apa setelah ini Naruto-kun latihan lagi?"

"Hm? Tentu saja! Aku akan berlatih sampai bisa mengalahkan Sasuke!" jawab Naruto, mengambil onigiri keempat.

"Naruto-kun... kuat, ya."

"Aku sama sekali belum kuat. Aku saja dikalahkan terus sama Sasuke!" sahut Naruto, cepat. "Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?"

Hening sejenak, sampai Hinata mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau jatuh... tapi, selalu bisa bangkit lagi. Menurutku... itulah arti kuat yang sebenarnya,"

"Tidak masalah jika kau kalah dalam pertandingan. Menang atau kalah itu sama sekali tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah kau sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga dan selalu berjuang sampai saat ini." Hinata berkata demikian dengan tersenyum pada Naruto.

Naruto terdiam, dia masih terpaku pada sosok wanita yang sedang tersenyum di hadapannya ini.

"Ma-maaf aku bicara yang tidak-tidak," Hinata tergesa-gesa menjelaskan, takut Naruto mengira dia aneh.

"Boleh juga..." bisik si pirang.

"?"

"Kurasa... pendapatmu boleh juga," Naruto pun akhirnya membalas senyuman Hinata.

Sepupu dari Hyuuga Neji itu menundukan kepalanya guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah seperti orang demam.

"Heh? Kau kenapa, Hinata?" kata Naruto, setelah menghabiskan bekal buatan gadis Hyuuga ini.

"Iie,"

"Sou ka. Terima kasih banyak bekalnya, ya!" Naruto memberikan kotak bekal itu pada pemiliknya.

"Ne, douita shimashite."

Hinata bangkit berdiri dan membantu Naruto berdiri juga.

"A-aku pu-pulang duluan ya, Jaa ne."

"Oh, Jaa, Hinata! Hati-hati!" seru Naruto dengan lambaian tangan yang kelewat bersemangat.

"U-um," Hinata mendekap kotak bekalnya dan berjalan perlahan menjauh dari Naruto.

Baru saja menjauh, Hinata mendadak ingat apa tujuannya datang ke sini. Ada hal yang harus di sampaikannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" ia sedikit berteriak.

Anak laki-laki bermata biru itu menoleh, rupanya Hinata belum kembali.

"A-ano... Itu... Ganbatte kudasai!"

Naruto terbengong. Jadi, Hinata kembali cuma untuk mengatakan itu? Tapi... Naruto senang ada orang yang menyemangatinya.

"Ya! Aku akan berusaha!" balas Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum dan menghilang dari pandangan.

"Yosh! Aku juga harus semangat! Ayo latihan lagi! Kalahkan si pantat ayam menyebalkan itu!"

"Berjuanglah, Naruto-kun. Kalau kau... pasti bisa... mengalahkan siapapun juga."

**=== FIN ===**

Ng… Review?


End file.
